


Come on Closer

by green_freaky



Category: One Piece
Genre: Dancing, Disco, Falling In Love, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_freaky/pseuds/green_freaky
Summary: One night in a disco. One song, one dance, some passion and the morning after.





	Come on Closer

Samstagabend, ich ging mit meinem besten Freund Killer und dessen Freundin Bonny in Ausgang. Heute würde Alkohol in grosser Menge fliessen das war klar. Und hätte ich gewusst, was mich heute Abend erwarten würde, wäre ich zu Hause bei meinem Alten geblieben. Aber wie sagt man so schön, im Nachhinein ist man oftmals schlauer.

**komm schon näher**   
**ich will dir zeigen**   
**was ich gerne tun würde**

Wir betraten unseren Lieblings Club Dead Rebelz. Laute Musik und der Geruch von Alkohol empfing uns. Wir gingen zu unserer Stammcouch, von der aus man einen wunderbaren Blick auf die Tanzfläche hatte.  
Wir bestellten uns eine Flasche Wodka und Bonnie noch Cola. Pauly brachte uns die Getränke und ich machte es mir bequem.

**setz dich nur hin**   
**du musst dich nur entspannen**   
**ich kümmere mich um dich**

Es war schon einige Zeit vergangen, als eine Unruhe auf der Tanzfläche meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Killer und Bonnie waren am rummachen, daher erhob ich mich und ging auf die Tanzfläche. Jeder wusste dass das Dead Rebelz mein Revier war, darum machte die Menge mir auch Platz. Als ich genug dran war, um zu sehen was der Grund dieser Unruhe war, kochte die Wut in mir. Dort stand oder besser gesagt tanzte Trafalgar Law. Er ging mit mir in eine Klasse und ich konnte ihn auf den Tod nicht ausstehen. Er war mein Rivale auf dieser Schule. Seine ganze Art brachte mich zur Weissglut. Trug er doch den Spitznamen Chirurg des Todes. Was für ein lächerlicher Name. Nur weil er wusste, wo er einen Gegner treffen musste damit dieser direkt zusammenbrach. Dass ich nicht lache, wo blieb da den der Spass bei einem Kampf. Dieses Wissen hatte er aber auch nur weil er im Krankenhaus half.

**heiße Versuchungen**   
**süße Empfindungen**   
**durchdringen dich**

Ein Getuschel rechts von mir riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. „ Nojiko, das… das ist Trafalgar Law. Sieht er nicht absolut heiss in seine Klamotten aus? Und wie er sich erst Bewegt, das sieht aus wie Sex auf der Tanzfläche findest du nicht auch?“ „ Ach das ist also dein Schwarm Nami? Heisst sieht er ja schon aus das muss ich zugeben. Und die Klamotten betonen auch echt gut seinen Körper. Mhhh… Jap Sex auf der Tanzfläche ist eine ziemlich passende Beschreibung seiner Bewegungen.“

Nun sah ich mir Trafalgar auch genauer an. Er trug Ausnahmsweise mal nicht seine grässlich gepunktete Mütze. Sein Oberkörper steckte in einem schwarzen Netzmuskelshirt. Man konnte das Spiel seiner Muskeln genau beobachten. Dazu trug er eine, ich glaubte, dunkel graue oder vielleicht auch schwarze Röhrenjeans. Sie betonte seine langen Beine. Bei genaueren hinschauen sah ich dass die Jeans ziemlich durchlöchert war. Seine Hüfte zierte ein Nietengurt, der locker angelegt war. Dazu trug er gelbe Turnschuhe.

**heiße Versuchungen**   
**süße Empfindungen**   
**überkommen dich**

Ich konnte mich nicht von seinem Anblick losreissen. Meine Augen klebten an ihm. Sie wanderten von seinem verführerischen und sexy Blick weiter nach unten. Sein Hals schien wie gemacht für Liebkosungen. Und wie seine schlanken Finger seiner Halsschlagader nachfuhren. Mein Blick glitt weiter, seinen Armen entlang. Ich saugte ohne es zu wollen jeden schwarzen Strich seiner Tattoos in mich auf. Er drehte sich. Mein Blick blieb an seinem linken Schulterblatt hängen, wo sich eine lachende Sonne zeigte.

**geh es langsam an**   
**mach es wie ich**   
**richte deinen Blick auf mich**

Ich liebe dieses Lied. Come on Closer. Es ist mein Lied, meine Seele. Ich spiele mein Spiel in dem ich Gewinne.  
Ich atme tief ein, die Luft riecht nach Neid, Eifersucht, Verlagen und nach dir. Ja Mr. Eustass ich habe dich schon gesehen als ich den Club betrat. Du sassest da, mit Killer und seiner Freundin. Trankst ein Glas nach dem anderen. Aber wir wissen beide dass du viel verträgst.  
Zuerst blieb ich an der Bar. Trank das eine oder andere Glass. Unterhielt mich mit Lucci und Pauly. Genoss die Musik. Und dann legte Kalifa meine Lieblingssängerin ein und ich wusste dass mein Lied kommen würde.  
Bewegte mich leichtfüssig, geschmeidig und elegant auf die Tanzfläche und wartete.  
Die ersten Töne erklangen, ich fing an zu Tanzen und die Tanzfläche räumte sich nur für mich.

**deine Reaktion**   
**zu meiner Aktion**   
**das ist was ich sehen will**

Ich liebe diese Blicke, diese Sehnsucht die darin liegt. Ich liebe es wie sie mich anschauen. Und ich finde deine Reaktion auf meinen Tanz gut. Du kannst deinen Blick nicht abwenden und deine Augen verraten dich. Dein Kopf will es noch nicht einsehen aber dein Körper und dein Unterbewusstsein wissen was du willst. Du willst mich auch wenn du es noch nicht weisst. Mein Körper, du begehrst ihn ohne es zu wissen. Meine Seele, du willst sie als dein wissen. Mein ganzes ich, du willst es beherrschen, es dein Nennen ohne das du es weisst.  
Woher ich es weiss? Dein eigener Körper verrät dich. Spürst du deine Emotionen wie sie sich rhythmisch zu meinem Tanz ändern? Wie lange willst du dich noch gegen die Wahrheit wehren?

**rhythmische Emotionen**   
**grobe Emotionen**   
**durchdringen dich**

Was ist mit mir los? Wieso kann ich mich nicht abwenden und gehen oder ihm eine in seine Fresse schlagen?  
Warum gehorcht mein Körper mir nicht?  
Was ist das was ich spüre? Sehnsucht, Leidenschaft, Begehren? Wieso spüre ich die Eifersucht in mir wenn irgendjemand sagt Trafalgar heiss ist? Wieso sieht er mich so… so wissend an? Kann es sein das ich…?

**süße Empfindungen**   
**heiße Versuchungen**   
**überkommen dich**

Du bewegst dich auf mich zu, streifst ganz leicht meinen Arm. Meine roten Haare stellen sich auf. Ich drehe mich, gehe dir nach. Es ist kalt draussen. Du stehst vorne an der Ecke. Ich sehe dich gerade noch nach rechts abbiegen. Ich fange an zu Rennen, will dich nicht verlieren.  
Ich komme vor einem Backsteinhaus zum Stehen, kann dich nicht mehr sehen. Drehe mich um mich selbst, probiere dich zu finden. Nichts. Du bist verschwunden. Plötzlich spür ich einen Atem in meinem Nacken. Ich drehe mich um du sitzt auf einem Fenstersims. Wieso habe ich dich nicht gehört. Du lächelst mich an, springst vom Fenstersims und kommst auf mich zu. Ich schaue dich an. Du stellst dich auf die Zehenspitzen drückst mir deine Lippen auf meine. Sie fühlen sich warm und zart an. Ich schliesse meine Augen, meine Hände wandern in dein Haar. Du löst den Kuss und lächelst mich an.

**und jetzt bist du zufrieden**   
**ein funkeln in deinen Augen**

Ich sehe die Erkenntnis in deinen goldenen Augen funkeln. Aber auch Fragen wie es nun weitergeht. Ich nehme deine Hand in mein, ziehe dich sanft hinter mir her. Bei der Türe bleibe ich kurz stehen, öffne sie. Du willst zuerst nicht rein kommen, aber ich zieh dich weiter mit mir. Wir gehen in den zweiten Stock zu meiner Wohnung. Ich ziehe ihn mit rein.

**du nimmst dir vor um 10 schlafen zu gehen**   
**mit der Vorahnung**   
**dass ich auf dich warten werde**   
**um dich wieder zu wecken**

Wir stehen in einer Wohnung er küsst mich. Dirigiert uns in ein Zimmer. Auf dem Weg dorthin entledigen wir uns gegenseitig von unseren Kleidern. Seine Küsse sind unbeschreiblich, plötzlich stösst er mich. Ich kann mein Gleichgewicht nicht halten, war ich doch zu sehr in diesen Kuss vertieft. Ich spüre etwas Weiches unter mir nachgeben, es trägt seinen Duft. Es ist sein Bett. Er lässt sich auf mir nieder, seine Hände rechts und links von meinem Kopf.

**heiße Versuchungen**   
**süße Empfindungen**   
**durchdringen dich**

Ist Mr. Eustass ansonsten ein Tiger der sich nicht zähmen lässt, so lässt er sich jetzt von diesen süssen Empfindungen durchfluten und zähmen. Ich frage mich ob er bis jetzt schon jemals einen Mann hatte. Wenn nicht wird er heute die heissen Versuchungen, die ein Mann sein kann, kennen lernen.  
Ich glaube der Tiger hat keine Lust mehr gezähmt zu werden. Es gefällt mir.

**heiße Versuchungen**   
**süße Empfindungen**   
**überkommen dich**

Ich drehe mich mit Law, so dass er unter mir ist. Ich bin nie passiv. Er und ich wissen beide auf was das hier hinausläuft. Wir werden Sex haben und ich bin nicht bereit mich von ihm nehmen zu lassen.  
Ich lasse meine Hände auf Wanderschaft gehen. Entlocke ihm Töne die ich nur als heisse Versuchungen in mich hineinschlinge. Sie spornen mich zu mehr an. Seine Küsse lösen bei mir süsse Empfindungen aus, die ich bisher nicht gekannt habe.  
Wir finden unseren Rhythmus, empfinden zusammen das aller Grösste.

Ich will aufstehen mich anziehen auch wenn es schmerzt. Ich weiss doch dass ich nur ein Onenightstand für dich war. So weh es mir tut, äusserlich sieht man mir nichts. Ich will gerade nach meiner Jeans greifen, als du mich von hinten umarmst. Du kniest auf deinem Bett, dein Atem streift mein Ohr und meinen Hals. Eine angenehme Gänsehaut bildet sich auf meinem Rücken.  
„Mr. Eustass wo willst du hin?“ „Nach Hause Trafalgar“, knurre ich nur. „Willst du denn wirklich nach Hause? Es ist deine Entscheidung ob es eine Onenightstand oder ob es etwas anderes wird.“  
Ich glaube nicht was ich höre. Was für ein Arsch, ich weiss doch selber nicht ob ich mehr will oder nicht?

Ich legte meine Jeans nach einer Weile wieder zurück auf den Boden. Ich ging wieder aufs Bett zu und setzte mich auf den Rand. Zwei Arme schlangen sich um mich und zogen mich zurück aufs Bett. Law legte seinen Kopf auf meine Brust und ich hoffte, dass er nicht mitbekam wie mein Herz schneller schlug.  
„Schlaf jetzt, wir reden morgen Kid.“

**wenn du aufwachst machen wir alles noch einmal**   
**wenn du aufwachst**   
**wenn du aufwachst machen wir alles noch einmal**   
**wenn du aufwachst**

Ich wachte auf weil ich fror. Als ich mich umdrehte war ich alleine im Bett. Langsam kamen die Erinnerungen an die vergangene Nacht zurück. Wo war Law? Ich stand auf und zog mich an. Als ich das Zimmer verliess um die Haustür zu suchen, kam ich an der Küche vorbei. „Guten Morgen Kid“ Er kam auf mich zu und küsste mich sanft.  
Auch wenn ich wollte ich hätte mich nicht losreissen können. Die letzte Nacht hatte mich schon in ihren Bann gezogen. Auch wenn ich es nicht wahr haben will ich hatte mich in ihn verliebt.

**stunden über stunden**   
**von süßem Genuss**   
**danach garantiere ich dir**   
**das du nie mehr gehen willst**

Ich spürte den inneren Kampf von Kid. Es wurde wohl langsam Zeit das ich im Gewissheit verschaffte.  
„Kid, dir ist hoffentlich bewusst das du mich nicht mehr so schnell los wirst.“ Ich musste leise lachen ab seinem Gesicht. „ Ich liebe dich du Idiot. Ich wäre doch blöd dich jetzt wieder gehen zu lassen . Nicht?“ Er sah mich an.  
Dann schloss er seine Augen.

**schließ deine Augen und denk darüber nach**

Konnte es wirklich war sein was Law mir sagte? Er küsste mich und ich wusste die Zeit würde mir zeigen ob er mich wirklich liebte oder nur spielen wollte.

**was ich tun werde**   
**setz dich und entspanne ich nehme mir die Zeit**   
**diese Liebe..ist ganz allein für dich**


End file.
